video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - 44 Episode Video
|running time = 244 minutes |catalogue number = VC1736 |rating = }} Thomas and Friends - 44 Episode Video '''is a UK VHS release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 25th July 2005. Episodes # '''Bowled Out - Daisy is feeling unwell and the Big Diesel comes to stand in for her. He is very rude to the other engines by saying that they are only fit for the scrap heap but they all get the chance to teach him a lesson. # CRANKY BUGS - A new crane called Cranky thinks that Thomas and Percy are just annoying bugs. He soon learns that they can be really useful engines! # Passengers and Polish - Skarloey is enjoying being polished by Nancy the Guard's daughter but it makes Duncan very jealous. When one of Skarloey's coaches comes off the rails, Duncan sulkily goes to help but his disgraceful behaviour makes the passengers very angry indeed. # Four Little Engines - Sir Handel is having trouble with some trucks who are being awkward and rude. # Horrid Lorry - All the engines are shocked when the three very rude and horrid lorries are hired to do some of the engines work. Soon the turntables are turned. # JAMES & THE TROUBLE WITH TREES - When a tree puts James in danger Thomas has to put aside his jealousy of James' new coat of paint and come to the rescue. # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady - Peter Sam is very busy on the line and in his haste to meet the connection with Henry the Green Engine, he leaves the refreshment lady behind on the platform. # You Can't Win - Holidaymakers to the Island like riding in Duke's special train 'The Picnic'. One evening though Duke feels unwell and has to be helped along by Stuart and Falcon. Stuart teases Duke about this, but Duke gets his own back on Stuart by playing a truck on him. # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # Gallant Old Engine - Duncan is grumbling about passengers not being important, so Skarloey tells him the story about how Rheneas saved the railway from closure by struggling home on one cylinder. # Baa! # Rusty to the Rescue - In the Springtime, Rusty the Diesel engine loves working on the line in a special valley far away. The Manager of the line needs another engine to help. Rusty decides to help and with advice from Oliver, the little diesel sets off to the other railway where only brave diesels dare to go. # 'A Better View for Gordon - Gordon's boasting comes to a sudden halt at the opening of a new station. # Granpuff - Thomas tells his friends Toby, Percy and Duck, the story of how Duke won the name Granpuff. Duke also has a story to tell, of how a cheeky little engine called Smudger got too big for his rails. # Gordon and the Gremlin - Gordon has to pick up a special visitor but gremlins strike and the journey is full of adventures and surprises. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey and Rheneas are tired old engines who work very hard on their own on the line. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are brought in to help them but Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble with the Fat Controller. # STEPNEY GETS LOST - Stepney gets lost in the fog on the way home from the mine and could end up as scrap - what will happen to him? # Toby's Discovery - Toby, The Fat Controller and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island and an 'Old Warrior' soon becomes Toby's friend. # Henry and the Elephant - The big engines are grumbling because they are very busy but Percy cheers them up with the news that the circus has come to town. # Toby and the Flood - Toby gets trapped inspecting the dam above the village which is in danger of flooding. Who can save him? # Thomas and the Special Letter - Thomas nearly misses the exciting trip to the big station far away to visit a little girl who has written to The Fat Controller. # SOMETHING IN THE AIR - Henry teases Thomas when he ends up in a smelly fishy mess, but soon the laugh is on Henry... # Bulls Eyes - Daisy soon regrets teasing Toby about his cow catchers and being afraid of bulls. # Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach # Home at Last - Skarloey was delighted when he arrived home from the menders. Peter Sam told him all about Duncan and his Rock 'n' Rolling. Skarloey was called to the rescue and got to meet Duncan sooner than he thought. # Special Funnel - '''A strong wintery wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. An icicle in the tunnel brings disaster, but Peter Sam is given a very special new funnel. # '''Thomas and the Rumours - Children ask Thomas to help him when their playground and sandpit is closed down. A smash involving Gordon and rumours about Harold both result in an extra special new playground. # Paint Pots and Queens - It is a proud day for all the engines on the Fat Controller's Railway as the Queen is coming to visit. Henry misses his chance at pulling Queen's train when a pot of paint gets tipped over him, but Gordon and Thomas are there to help out. # Fish - Henry is pulling the Flying Kipper and more vans are needed as a special load of fish has been ordered so Duck helps out. # Special Attraction - Toby's excitement at being the special attraction at the seaside parade soon turns to disappointment until later that evening. # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday - Sir Topham Hatt's holiday with Lady Hatt and his grandchildren dosen't work out exactly as they planned. # Mind That Bike - Tom Tipper the postman is always happy to help out loading Thomas and Percy's post trains with sacks of letters and Percy accidently does Tom a favour. # A''' '''Surprise for Percy - Percy is lonely and bored working in the coal mines with only the trucks for company. Percy's wish for excitement and surprise soon comes true and the chase is on! # Steamroller - One day, when Sir Handel is showing off about his big wheels, Skarloey decides to trick him into a race with George the Steamroller. Sir Handel and George squabble as they race down the line, but who is the winner? # Make Someone Happy - What possible connection could there be between James and a fairground? Does Mrs. Kyndley hold the answer? # Busy Going Backwards # Toad Stands By - Oliver is nervous of trucks ever since his accident with the turntable well and the trucks know this and tease Oliver all the time, until they are taught a lesson. # Trucks - Sir Handel did not like working at the mine, he did not like the trucks and they did not like him. He tricks Peter Sam into doing all his work but things do not turn out the way Sir Handel expected. # Train Stops Play - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. As he set off again, he doesn't realise that the ball has landed in one of the trucks. # Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the line was closed down. A few years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor began an adventurous journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint, but Thomas warns him to slow down by telling him the story of Duke and how he clung on to Falcon like a Bulldog and pulled him to safety when he came off the track and nearly fell down the mountainside. # Duncan Gets Spooked - Duncan's driver plays a trick on him after he's been teasing Peter Sam and Duncan truly discovers the meaning of spooky happenings below the viaduct. # Snow - Gordon tells Thomas that only big engines like him can deal with snow. But when Gordon wheeshes in the tunnel it gives Thomas the last laugh. # Rusty and the Boulder - At the Quarry high up in the mountains, a mysterious big boulder is shaken loose and chases the engines down the line. Opening (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 4 Intro (Digitally Remastered) * Start of Bowled Out (1995) Closing (Original 2005 release) (with no trailer) * End of Rusty and the Boulder (1998) * Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Season 5 closing credits * A Britt Allcroft Production logo 1998 (Short Version) (silent) * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 5 episodes (1998) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:2005 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:2000's VHS Releases